Las ciał
"- To całkiem brutalne, nawet jak na szwagra.- powiedział Serek, biorąc z lekkim obrzydzeniem jedno z ciał do rąk.- Jesteście pewni że to on to wymyślił? ''- A znasz kogoś jeszcze kto wpadłby na tak poj#bany pomysł?- zapytał Smąriusz, popychając głową długi na cztery metry, cienki pal.'' ''- Hehehehe...- wtrąciła się Salai, zbierając z uśmiechem walające się dookoła ciała"'' 'Las ciał-'thumb|400px otaczający CreepyTown "mur" na który składa się setek drewnianych pali, na których nabite są ciała nieludzi poległych podczas Inwazji 2.0. Był to ostatni pomysł Przemka0980, zrealizowany już po jego spetryfikowaniu. Historia Po przegranej sił Grupy Rognara w całym CreepyTown pozostały setki ciał nieludzi. Mieszkańcy miasteczka po ogołoceniu ich z rzeczy szczególnie ich interesujących stanęli przed problemem- co zrobić z samymi ciałami? Niemal od razu rozpoczęto ich spalanie, ktoś wziął je w celach eksperymentalnych a ktoś inny podrzucił do HallenWest, z czystej wredoty lub chęci zrzucenia problemu na kogoś innego. Przemek był jednak jednym z tych, którzy starali się myśleć ekonomicznie, znalazł więc dla nich inne zastosowanie. Swoim planem zdążył podzielić się jedynie z towarzyszem. Reinkarnator rozumował prosto- nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz w głowach mieszkańców CreepyTown pojawiły się propozycje dotyczące zwiększenia bezpieczeństwa miasteczka (najbardziej popularna opcja- mur), dlaczego by więc nie wykorzystać w tym celu ciał zabitych żołnierzy Federacji? Nabite na pal korpusy, z twarzami wykrzywionymi w grymasie przerażenia i bólu nie tylko umilałyby krajobraz dla socjopatów (czytaj: większość mieszkańców) ale byłaby również dobrą bronią przeciw potencjalnym przyszłym agresorom. Każde istnienie o inteligencji wystarczającej by odczuwać emocję musiałoby zareagować na widok ciągnących się przez setki metrów ciał- prawdopodobną reakcją byłoby przerażenie, mdłości i chęc panicznej ucieczki. W przypadku walki z elitą Federacji, której niestraszne takie psychologiczne sztuczki efekt mógłby być inny- mogliby (mimowolnie) odczuć sympatie i szacunek do przeciwnika. W końcu jak ktoś kto traktuje tak nieludzi może być zły? Po pojedynku z Baphometem Przemek nie był w stanie przekazać swojego planu przyjaciołom, jednak zrobił to jego Kłobuk, a pomysł przyjął się wyjątkowo dobrze. Do realizacji projektu zaciągnęło się wiele osób, właściwie jedynie Strange pozostała przy swoim spetryfikowanym chłopaku, nie chcąc go opuszczać na krok. Każdy znalazł dla siebie jakieś zajęcie- nawet jak ktoś miał zbyt słabe nerwy by przenosić ciała (Insanity, TajemnicaSieci, BananowyHajs) mógł się zaangażować w wycinkę drzew na drewniane pale. Ciekawa sprawa miała miejsce w środku tworzenia Lasu ciał. Otóż pewna jego część musiała przechodzić przez Sklepik osobliwości lensterta, gdzie właściwie nikt się nie zapuszczał. Na miejsce wysłano więc Smąriusza, by ten spróbował jakoś wynegocjować przejście "muru" przez jego własność. Było to prawdopodobnie pierwsze spotkanie mieszkańca CreepyTown z tajemniczą, pochodzącą z innego wymiaru istotą. Pomimo nalegań Kłobuka lenstern nie zgodził się aby mieszkańcy miasteczka budowali coś na jego posesji. Gdy Smąriusz miał już odejść ze Sklepiku istota wytłumaczyła, że jedynym powodem dla którego nie pozwoli nikomu tego robić jest taka, że lenstern sam pragnie wziąć udział w budowie Lasu i nie ma zamiaru trudzić członków CreepyTown. Opis Las ciał jest ciągnącym się dookoła miasteczka polem pełnym nabitych na pal ciał. Każde z nich ma twarz wykrzywioną w grymasie przerażenia i niewypowiedzianego bólu, co ma skutecznie odstraszać nieproszonych gości od CreepyTown. Na palach tych jest każdy rodzaj istot które zaatakowały miejsce zamieszkania głównych bohaterów w czasie Inwazji 2.0- od Elfów i Krasnoludów po Gobliny i Trolle. Wiekszość z nich nabita została na cienkie, drewniane pale, jednak dla większych istot (wspomniane Trolle, Orkowie) trzeba było przygotowywać specjalne, grubsze. Dzięki magii Mii i Mikhalna ciała nie gniją, przez co mogą wzbudzać przerażenie cały czas. Umieszczone sa na wysokości 4 metrów, żeby żadne dzikie zwierzę bądź konkretny mieszkaniec Village of the death nie próbował skubnąć kawałka dla siebie. Dzięki specjalnej pieczęci niektóre ciała poruszają spazmatycznie rękoma gdy przy palach pojawi się jakiś ruch- ma to nie tylko odganiać padlinożerne ptaki ale wprowadzać dodatkowy strach pośród osób na tyle głupich, by próbować przejść przez Las. W niektórych ciałach zamieszkały drapieżne pająki z Village of the death. Wykorzystują one ciała jako przechowalnie jedzenia i miejsce składowania jaj, z czym mieszkańcy CreepyTown nie mają najmniejszych kłopotów. Główny powód: wiedzą że istoty te robią się szczególnie agresywne gdy ktoś próbuje zbliżyć się do ich domu. Ciekawostki *Zamieszkujące Village of the death Zombie mimo wszystko próbowały dorwać się do ciał umieszczonych na palach. Większa część była skutecznie przeganiana. Te które przychodziły po jedzenie w okolice Sklepiku Osobliwości wkrótce stali się stałymi klientami (co prawda ich inteligencja daje im jedynie mozliwość płacenia dużych ilości cennych przedmiotów a potem odchodzenie z jakimś błyszczącym badziewiem o którym zapominają po godzinie, jednak lenstret nie wydaje się narzekać). *Pale umieszczone są w odległości idealnej by nie były widoczne ani dla rezydujących w miasteczku ani dla stacjonujących dalej jednostek Federacji (które nie wiedzą że CreepyTown dalej stoi). *Pomimo iż jest to zupełnie nowa "atrakcja" mieszkańcy zorganizowali tam już trzy pikniki. *Kilka wcieleń wcześniej Przemek był Mehmedem II, czyli władcą walczącym z legendarnym Vladem Tepesem (Drakula) który stosował przeciwko niemu strategię "zastraszania przez palowanie". Możliwe że dawny przeciwnik zainspirował chłopaka. Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:CreepyTown Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures